Aladdin White and the Seven Girls
A male version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves by Abeiscool40. Cast of Characters *Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin) as Snow White *Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) as The Prince *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) as The Queen *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as The Old Hag *Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberries) as Doc *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) as Grumpy *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) as Sleepy *Luna Loud (The Loud House) as Happy *Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Bashful *Boo (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) as Dopey *Luan Loud (The Loud House) as Sneezy *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as the Magic Mirror *Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) as the Huntsman *Gale (Angry Birds) as the Raven *Shenzi and Banzai (The Lion King) as the Vultures *Abu (Disney's Aladdin), Baloo, Bagheera, and The Vultures (The Jungle Book), Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Crows (Dumbo), Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Forest Animals ''Scenes: *Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 2: Jafar's Goddess'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 3: Aladdin Meets Jasmine/("I'm Wishing/One Song")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 4: Jafar's Dark Demand'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 5: In the Woods/Aladdin Runs Away'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 6: Aladdin's Forest Animals/("With a Smile and a Song")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 7: Aladdin Discovers a Cottage'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 8: ("Whistle While You Work")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 9: Meet the Girls/("Heigh-Ho")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 10: Aladdin Explores Upstairs'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1)'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2)'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 13: The Girls Discover Aladdin'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 14: Aladdin Meets the Girls'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 17: Deceived/Jafar Disguised Himself'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 18: ("The Girls' Yodel Song")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 19: ("Someday My Princess Will Come")'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 20: Bedtime'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 21: The Joker's Evil Plan'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 22: The Girls Leave for Work'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 23: Aladdin Meets The Joker'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 24: A Race Against Time'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 25: Aladdin's Death and Funeral'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' *''Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 27: Ending Credits'' Trailer Aladdin White and the Seven Girls Trailer Cast Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Snow White Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as The Prince Jafar2.jpg|Jafar as The Queen The_Joker.jpg|The Joker as The Old Hag Eliza_Thornberry.jpg|Eliza Thornberry as Doc Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga Pataki as Grumpy Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud as Sleepy Luna Loud.PNG|Luna Loud as Happy Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Bashful Boo.jpg|Boo as Dopey Luan_Water_Flower_Attack.png|Luan Loud as Sneezy Eris.jpg|Eris as The Magic Mirror ADJLS2_Rose.jpg|Rose as The Huntsman Gale_the_Bad_Princess.jpg|Gale as The Raven Shenzi and Banzai.jpg|Shenzi and Banzai as The Vultures Abu.png|Abu, Baloo the Sloth Bear.png|Baloo, Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif|Bagheera, Vultures1.png|The Vultures Timon.PNG|Timon, Pumbaa the For Ever Warthog Guy.jpg|Pumbaa, Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows, Clipterkcrawl.gif|Terk, Tantor (Character).gif|Tantor Louis alligator.jpg|and Louis as The Forest Animals Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Gender Swap Category:Cool spoofs Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain